


can't express all my thoughts (so i'll write another song)

by eggharbor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Non-Linear Narrative, Roommates, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Songfic, songwriter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggharbor/pseuds/eggharbor
Summary: Betty Cooper is a songwriter. Jughead Jones is also a songwriter.They fall in love, and everything around them is music.(Or: Betty and Jughead write themselves into each other's hearts, and their viewers watch the greatest love story unfold.)





	1. road to nowhere (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffBetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/gifts).



> hi. what the HECK am i doing??
> 
> also... SOMEONE NOMINATED WIHTPYB? FOR AN AWARD? WHICH IS SO SO SO SO COOL THANK YOU LOTS I LOVE YOU! THIS IS LITERALLY AMAZING! I STARTED THE FIC TO COPE WITH A BAD SITUATION AND IT'S GROWN TO BE SOMETHING I LOVE A LOT SOLELY BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I GROW AS A WRITER WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE VERY INSPIRING 
> 
> as for this, well... fun fact, i am actually a songwriter! i released an ep in august, and it's really only popular in my community, but that's alright! the amazing HufflepuffBetty suggested i do a podfic so i picked one that may get a little musical! be on the look out for that!
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

You have (1) notification!

 

betty.coop has posted a new video! 

 

track one: road to nowhere | a duet with jughead jones

 

DESCRIPTION:

GUESS WHO? yeah, it's me and juggie again. we've written a whole new collection of songs, called "n o w h e r e," and we're just dying to share with you! sorry we went m.i.a. for a few months there, but we're back now! thank you for your patience, and enjoy the song! <3

juggie's channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/j_jones_the_third

 

 

“Betty, help, I’m alone with your viewers!” Jughead shoots the camera a look of mock-horror. Betty flies in with a smile on her face.

 

“Ah! I’m sorry! No one deserves the horrible fate of staring at his face for too long!”

 

Jughead slaps a hand to his chest. “Oh, how you wound me, Elizabeth!”

 

She wrinkles her nose. “Don’t call me Elizabeth.”

 

“I’ll do what I please.” He sticks his tongue out at her. She copies him, but giggles as she does so. He dissolves into laughter as well.

 

“So!” Betty claps. “Back on task! We have a song for you today! Finally!”

 

“A whole song? After four months? Wow.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“My apologies.”

 

“Yeah, you should be sorry.” She shakes her head, as if to clear it. “As I was saying! You’ve all met Jughead before, of course, and I’m sure a majority of you are already subscribed to his channel. If you’re not, you should be, so find that link below and do that now, before we get to the good stuff!”

 

“If it helps, Betty will be on there a lot,” he offers. Betty winks at him, and he flushes scarlet.

 

“Okay! On to the song! It’s called ‘Road to Nowhere.’” She grabs her guitar and hauls it into her lap, getting situated. She looks to him once she’s set. “Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” She bites her lip to hold back a bit of snickering.

 

“Here we go.”

 

 

_Betty:_

_This road, it leads me nowhere_

_This race, I’ll never win_

_And all the running that I’ve done_

_It has left me at square one_

_With nothing to turn to_

 

_Jughead:_

_Look to the stars, and don’t look back_

_I won’t ask you to stay_

_I know I don’t deserve you in my life anyway_

 

_Betty:_

_And if I am lost, it’s my own fault_

_I chose this fate_

_Forgive my sins, I know this song’s a little late_

 

_Both:_

_I’m so sorry and so ashamed_

_For what I’ve done_

_This mess I’ve made_

_And though it means nearly nothing_

_Know that I miss you_

_I’m so sorry about my mistakes_

_About the last goodbye_

_How I behaved_

_And though it means next to nothing_

_Know I’m sorry, too_

_I’m sorry, baby, and I miss you_

 

_Jughead:_

_This road, it leads me nowhere_

_This path I walk’s a lie_

_I didn’t want to leave this way but_

_I know you’re better off these days_

_Without me_

 

_Betty:_

_Look to the stars, and don’t look back_

_I won’t ask you to stay_

_I know I don’t deserve you in my life anyway_

 

_Jughead:_

_And if I am lost, it’s my own fault_

_I chose this fate_

_Forgive my sins, I know this song’s a little late_

 

_Both:_

_I’m so sorry and so ashamed_

_For what I’ve done_

_This mess I’ve made_

_And though it means nearly nothing_

_Know that I miss you_

_I’m so sorry about my mistakes_

_About the last goodbye_

_How I behaved_

_And though it means next to nothing_

_Know I’m sorry, too_

_I’m sorry, baby, and I miss you_

 

_Betty:_

_When did I become your ghost?_

_In the dead of night, I miss you most_

 

_Jughead:_

_When did I become your ghost?_

_In the dead of night, I miss you most_

 

_Betty:_

_When did I become your ghost?_

_In the dead of night, I miss you most_

 

_Jughead:_

_When did you become my ghost?_

 

_Both:_

_In the dead of night, do you miss me most?_

 

_Betty:_

_Look to the stars, and don’t look back_

_I won’t ask you to stay_

 

_Jughead:_

_And if I am lost, it’s my own fault_

_I chose this fate_

 

_Both:_

_I’m so sorry and so ashamed_

_For what I’ve done_

_This mess I’ve made_

_And though it means nearly nothing_

_Know that I miss you_

_I’m so sorry about my mistakes_

_About the last goodbye_

_How I behaved_

_And though it means next to nothing_

_Know I’m sorry, too_

 

_I’m so sorry and so ashamed_

_For what I’ve done_

_This mess I’ve made_

_And though it means nearly nothing_

_Know that I miss you_

_I’m so sorry about my mistakes_

_About the last goodbye_

_How I behaved_

_And though it means next to nothing_

_Know I’m sorry, too_

 

_Betty:_

_I’m sorry, baby, and I miss you_

 

_Jughead:_

_I’m sorry, baby, and I miss you_

 

_Both:_

_I’m sorry, baby, and I miss you…_

 

The guitar part fades out. The two best friends stare at each other, neither daring to break the sudden tension between them. The video fades to black.

 

COMMENTS:

**[ j_jones_the_third: Hey, who's that handsome guy in the video with you? ]**

**cherylbombshell: they're totally a thing. so glad they're back!**

**tiny.topaz: OMG YOU'RE BACK! in love with the melody line <3 btw are you two dating?**

**mantle_the_magnificent: You both look so hot in this video! Missed you**

**yougetthefangs: Loving EVERYTHING! Your return, the guitar part, the way you look at each other ;)**

**sweetandsourserpent: wow jones, you're a lucky guy**

**k.keller: the return of #bughead! is our ship setting sail??? the people need to know!!!**

 

 


	2. stargazer

You have (1) notification!

 

betty.coop has posted a new video! 

 

bonus track: stargazer | a duet with veronica lodge

 

DESCRIPTION:

hi hi hi! ron’s been begging me to do a duet with her for EONS so i finally relented and added this song i wrote for her to the “n o w h e r e” collection! p.s. a new track will be posted to juggie’s channel very soon! alsO to see more of the one and only veronica lodge, check out her channel! you can find our makeover video there as well. love you lots, guys! see you next time!

ronnie’s channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/icequeenvee

 

 “Hang on! Stall! My face peel isn’t coming off!” Betty’s voice is faraway, like she’s in another room. Veronica laughs.

 

“Don’t worry, just setting up the mood lighting!” Veronica disappears for a moment, shutting off the lights. The room is suddenly lit once more, twinkling with fairy lights. Veronica seems satisfied. She smirks. “Hello, viewers of Betty. I am your queen, Veronica Lodge, and all must bow to—”

 

“Hey, I’m back!” Betty hops into view, face bare of any makeup. “What were you saying?”

 

“Nothing!” Veronica says quickly. “Nothing at all.”

 

“…Okay.”

 

“On to the song?”

 

“On to the song!” Betty claps. “This is ’Stargazer.’ Ron, my guitar?” Betty gives it a quick strum, before turning and nodding once at Veronica. She smiles, nodding back. “Here we go.”

 

 

 

_Veronica:_

_She’s got so much left to give_

_A sorrowed songbird with a twist_

_Faced the fall and braved the flood_

_I wish she knew how much she’s loved_

_The sun is there behind her smile_

_Through warmth and joy and eyes on fire_

_Her strength, it needs no words_

_I wish he’d told her that first_

_Both:_

_So tell me, stargazer_

_Do you know your own worth?_

_Do you see it in the mirror?_

_Do you know what I’ve heard?_

_You’re an everyday angel_

_The kindest soul_

_And as long as you’re here, well_

_I know that I’m home_

_Betty:_

_She’s a friend that bests the odds_

_Weathers chaos that we wrought_

_Always ready for a fight_

_Not afraid to speak her mind_

_And if I need a guiding light_

_She’ll gently steer me through the night_

_I can’t express all my thoughts_

_So I’ll write another song_

_Both:_

_So tell me, stargazer_

_Do you know your own worth?_

_Do you see it in the mirror?_

_Do you know what I’ve heard?_

_You’re an everyday angel_

_The kindest soul_

_And as long as you’re here, well_

_I know that I’m home_

 

_Betty:_

_Sing oh, oh, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, whoa, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, whoa, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, oh_

 

_Veronica:_

_Oh, oh_

 

_Betty:_

_Oh, oh, oh…_

 

_Both:_

_So tell me, stargazer_

_Do you know your own worth?_

_Do you see it in the mirror?_

_Do you know what I’ve heard?_

_You’re an everyday angel_

_The kindest soul_

_And as long as you’re here, well_

_I know that I’m home_

 

 

 

COMMENTS:

**[ icequeenvee: Love you girl! Thank you for making my dream a reality <3<3<3 ]**

**[betty.coop: love you more ron!! <3]**

**[j_jones_the_third: Wow Betty, you don’t sound terrible for once!]**

**[betty.coop: Rude :P]**

**[josieandthepussycats: This was amazing, Betty! Hey, we should collab sometime!]**

**[betty.coop: OMG REALLY? YES I WOULD LOVE THAT]**

**[thearchies: my two favorite gals <3]**

**[icequeenvee: love you archiekins <3]**

**[betty.coop: aw! how sweet arch!]**

**k.keller: oooooh i smell a fresh new #beronica romance! care to share ladies??**

**mantle_the_magnificent: Hey look that’s my girlfriend**

**[icequeenvee: hey look that’s my boyfriend]**

**[betty.coop: you two are dorks]**

**cherylbombshell: ugh, betty’s such a good singer. it makes me furious.**

**tiny.topaz: when you realize you’ll never be as talented as betty cooper and veronica lodge :’(**

**sweetandsourserpent: the combined talent is KILLING ME**

**yougetthefangs: Go! Beronica! Go!**

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem*
> 
> i may occasionally update this further with more songs/oneshots/chapters? requests are welcome :) this is new for me, by the way, so I apologize if it's a lil jarring :/
> 
> love you all!


End file.
